maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Straight Outta Lives Dialogue
Mission 1 - The Beginning Of The End Mission Start Agent Coulson: '''Agent, there's been an incursion opening. Hordes of zombies, yes zombies, are coming out of it and are biting civilians. We've called El-- '''Alyx Burne: Yes! I've been wanting to fight zombies for ages!...Erm, sorry Coulson. Agent. Agent Coulson!? Agent Coulson: Anyway as I was saying, we called Elsa Bloodstone to help out with this predicament. Elsa Bloodstone: Right, listen up ya yubbos, you've got to smash the brain to kill them. M'kay lock and load and lets go. Beast: Oh, and if you could be so kind to not destroy all of the brains maybe we could create a cure by examining them. Deploy: Alyx Burne Agent Coulson: Alyx, we need you to "ghost" through a wall and steal a component, It might help stop the incursions. Alyx Burne: Why don't you just get that Pryde bird to do it. She's probably more experienced with her powers. Agent Coulson: We would but heroes really don't like killing, stealing or doing bad things. She's also already running an errand. Alyx Burne: Oh, right, goodie-to-shoe heroes. Mini Boss: Un-Dead Beast Beast: Pym, i've come across a zombified version of myself. Hank Pym: Intriguing, perhaps this incursion is an alternate reality where we have become zombies. Un-'Dead Beast': Grruuhhhh. Beast: Seems like i'm brain-dead. Alyx Burne: Wow, can't believe you just attempted that joke. Battle Loss: Un-'Dead Beast': Gruhh Battle Win: Beast:'''I'm bringing this one back to HQ, maybe I could pry at his brain. Boss: Un-Dead Ares '''Un-Dead Ares: Raarrgh! Ares: So if I went to war with myself, who do you think will win? Battle Loss: Un-Dead Ares: Roaargh! Ares: I'm not going to lose. Battle Win: Ares: I guess we know who'll win. Mission End: Agent Coulson: Alright, so... good job so far, team. Alyx Burne: Is something wrong Agent Coulson? You're not speaking like a robot anymore. Agent Coulson: No I'm afraid of um...zombies. Alyx Burne: Hahahaha, *gasp* ahahah, oh god that's amazing. Agent Coulson: Enough, get back on the field agent. Mission 2 - Love Bites Mission Start Agent Coulson: Agent you need to move closer to the incursion, they're coming out of it at a faster rate. Alyx Burne: Erm, sorry again Phil-- Agent Coulson: Agent Coulson. Alyx Burne: Whatever, the agent and I are both for plan N.O.P.E. Never Open Portals. Ever. Agent Coulson: So you're ok with New York getting over run. Alyx Burne: Mate, I don't live in America, these thing always happen to America. Agent Coulson: Just go. Deploy: Punisher Maria Hill: Castle, we need you to put that arsenal of yours to work and support the agent. Punisher: I better not get left behind again. Mini Boss: Zombies Elsa Bloodstone: I've come across a swarm of zombies. Mini Boss Win: Elsa Bloodstone: Done and dead Boss: Horde Elsa Bloodstone: More zombies. Ellyn Thompson: Oh, really now? Boss Win: Ellyn Thompson: Alright Coulson, we've cleared up the incursion. Agent Coulson: Good come back for briefing. Mission End: Agent Coulson: Good the zombies are almost-- Blade: Coulson, Morbius is trying to kill civilians. Agent Coulson: WHAT?! Mission 3 - The End Of The End Mission Start: Agent Coulson: Mobius, why are you killing civilians? Morbius: For their blood. Agent Coulson: But we made you a serum to stabilize your hunger. Morbius: IT'S NOT FRESH! Agent Coulson: He's gone into a blood rage, Agent take Blade and Elsa to take him down. Deploy: Alyx Burne Maria Hill: Alyx, Fury has a special mission for you. Alyx Burne: Oh? Nick Fury: Alyx, the Black Queen is doing something suspicious. Drop in, find out what she's doing and then get out. Retrieval: Alyx Burne: She's trying to get zombie blood to take over London. Nick Fury: Why didn't you try to stop her?. Alyx Burne: I did, but she uses magic so i'm effed'. Nick Fury: Go with the Agent once they're done here. Deploy: Wolfsbane Maria Hill: Rahne, I need you to clear a path to make it easier for the Agent to get to Morbius. Wolfsbane: Alrighty then Miss Hill. Deploy: Jack Foster Agent Coulson: Jack, you're fast right? I'm going to need you to follow Morbius to see where he ends up. Keep us posted and ignore anything else. Jack Foster: Sure, Coulson Mini Boss: Elsa Bloodstone Elsa Bloodstone: Okay I can't do this anymore Agent. Blade. He's a vampire. Agent Coulson: Look Agent Elsa's stubborn and theres no time, so theres no point in convincing her that Blade is now working for SHIELD. Just knock her out and continue. Battle Loss: Elsa Bloodstone: I've gotta end this. Battle Win: Alyx Burne: Sorry sexy. Boss Reveal: Jack Foster: Coulson Morbius is in some apartment building with a group of people he's rounded up. Alyx Burne: What? Trench Coat? Your here? Jack Foster: How many times have I told you to not call me that? Alyx Burne: Ladies and gentlemen, Trrreench Cooaat. Boss: Morbius Blade: MORBIUS! C'mon man let's just go back to the hellicarrier and we can make you new, fresh blood. Morbius: FREEESSHH!! Boss Win: Blade: Morbius is out. Coulson, request for a Quinjett Epic Boss: Selene Selene: So your back. Alyx Burne: Yeah, i'm back Boss Win: Alyx Burne: YYEEEEAAAA, I won that time dick Mission End: Agent Coulson: Good job team, it's been a rough day but we-- Maria Hill: There has been a report of a giant green monster terrorising downtown New York. Agent Coulson: Is everyone going to keep interup-- Elsa Bloodstone: That's Cullen! What the hell have you done? Agent Coulson: I guess that's a yes. Mission 4 - Bloodstone Curse Mission Start: Elsa Bloodstone: I'll handle this one alone. Boss: Glartrox Elsa Bloodstone: Cullen c'mon brother don't struggle. Boss Win: Elsa Bloodstone: What the bloody hell were you thinking? Why'd you take off the ring? Cullen Bloodstone: I was trying to help. Elsa Bloodstone: Next time don't take off the ring. Mission End: Agent Coulson: As I was saying good job guys. Alyx Burne: Really, that's it? "good job", Pssh.